


黑豹．雙豹年上．把你葬在大海

by sealfaceAL



Series: 把你葬在大海 [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Erik Killmonger, M/M, Omega Erik Killmonger, Top T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 帝查拉沒有放任堂弟去死，但他埋葬了killmonger和N'jadaka。為了懲罰輕易想放棄一切的堂弟，他將從某種意義上讓艾瑞克親身體驗什麼是死亡。





	黑豹．雙豹年上．把你葬在大海

**Author's Note:**

> 失禁有，強制標記有，找不到英文的相關tag只好打在這裡，慎入啊各位！

　　饒是聰明如艾瑞克也不明白為何自己還在這裡。  
　　他躺在柔軟的大床上，陷在質感滑膩厚重的織物中，恍若沉溺水中的泅泳者。  
　　說是恍若，然而事實上也差不多了。作為一個失敗的王位爭奪者，當他從自以為的永眠中甦醒就明白，自己那該殺千刀的堂兄並不打算讓他好過。  
　　  
　　  
　　可他沒想到是這種的不好過。

 

　　思及此，艾瑞克氣得一拳砸向床鋪。作為殺戮證明的刺青都已消失，全身皮膚光潔如初，這也就算了。該死的他甚至捶不痛自己－－不是床的問題，也不是因為整間房間稍微硬點的地方都被包上了軟墊活像是精神病院的禁閉室，甚至不是因為他是個omega－－天殺的帝查拉，天殺的瓦甘達，天殺的科技！

　　  
　　  
　　「怎麼了？不高興？」帝查拉一進門就看到堂弟在和床上的織物較勁，「別扯了，雖然是絲綢，但那可是很強韌的。你撕不壞的。」  
　　「哈！這對『以前』的我來說可不是問題。」艾瑞克嗤笑著停下手上的動作，「收回黑豹之力就算了，連海豹部隊的力量都讓你害怕嗎？小貓？」  
　　「我從不害怕。」帝查拉坐到了床沿：「我倒是希望你能多少害怕點。在瓦甘達貶低黑豹可不是個明智的選擇。」  
　　「我？害怕？」艾瑞克的笑容近乎猙獰：「你是在希望一個戰士害怕嗎？真心的？」  
　　「你現在可不是戰士了。」帝查拉不為所動，登基後的日子－－絕對有他堂弟的一份－－磨練了他。現在他已經不會在艾瑞克祭出哪怕帶有黃暴色彩的謾罵和嘲諷時臉紅了。  
　　艾瑞克連眉梢都帶著嘲諷：「拜你所賜，自以為是的逼敗者苟活的國王陛下。」  
　　「看來美國人沒教你如何對國王保持敬意，」帝查拉嘆了口氣：「你的口才不應該全拿來表達惡意，尼賈達卡。」  
　　「你不會不知道我的惡意是誰教的吧，帝查拉。」艾瑞克臉上戴著笑，眼底卻全是冰冷：「倒是偉大的豹神怎麼也沒能讓你們向我表示哪怕一絲友善？」  
　　「沒人會對暴力表示友善，艾瑞克。」帝查拉的眼神近乎憐憫。  
　　「你以為溫和就會被友善以待？」艾瑞克被那眼神刺痛了。他以為自己會開口嘲笑這種理所當然的天真，但事實上他幾乎是死死的咬牙，壓在心底最深處、最尖銳、最痛苦也最無法放下的怨恨一字一句的迸出：「那麼回答我，帝查拉。如果我沒有來到瓦甘達，沒有把你扔下瀑布，你是否還會說，我是你們過去犯下的錯誤？」  
　　  
　　  
　　答案顯而易見而尖銳見血的問題最不好回答。  
　　帝查拉不再說話，伸手覆住了艾瑞克握緊的拳。

　　「滾！」艾瑞克氣急敗壞地想甩開，卻被國王壓得動彈不得。  
　　帝查拉紋絲不動，「你說過，要我把你葬在大海。」  
　　「看來你記憶力和你的信譽比起來還不算是無可救藥。」帝查拉意外的平靜而強硬，讓艾瑞克腦內的危機警報在瘋狂鳴響。但他仍然不甘示弱的瞪向帝查拉，試圖用惡意的嘲諷和眼神活剮他。  
　　「我正在履行這個承諾。」

　　帝查拉的態度太過認真，艾瑞克望著他，忽然意識到他沒有說謊。  
　　「你最好去查查字典，看看『葬在大海』到底是什麼意思。」  
　　「我知道是什麼意思，是你該理解這到底是怎麼回事。」

 

　　艾瑞克差點被這種居高臨下的態度氣到噎住。  
　　「你這什麼意思？質疑我不了解死亡嗎？還是懷疑我沒有勇氣去死？」  
　　「都不是。」帝查拉欺身向前，將自己的陰影覆蓋在堂弟身上：「我是在說，你也是時候該理解你的要求所造成的你的處境。」

　　「帝查拉，我警告你，我不怕任何關於死亡的判決，你再講這種莫名其妙的話－－」  
　　「我確實埋葬了你。」帝查拉打斷了堂弟的話：「不管是瓦甘達，美國，還是這世界上的任何一個國家，你都已經逝去了。」  
　　  
　　艾瑞克瞠目結舌。  
　　半晌，他才找回自己的舌頭，「你，抹消了我的官方紀錄？」  
　　「不止。」帝查拉望著第一次在自己面前不知所措的艾瑞克，聲音輕柔得彷彿呢喃：「我說過的，我正在履行我對你的承諾。」

　　「不管是那個戰場上讓人聞之色變的killmonger，還是掀起瓦甘達內亂的恩賈達卡，都已經不在了。」  
　　「而你，艾瑞克，也將只存在於此。」

　　國王的眼眸深邃溫潤，艾瑞克望著，覺得恍若深淵。  
　　「……如果你的腦袋還正常，請容我提醒你這並不是我要求的『埋葬』。」帝查拉太過認真的態度讓他心慌，導致他過了幾秒才想起來要反唇相譏：「何況我不覺得你瞞得過你的妹妹或護衛。」  
　　「事實上，這比你認為的埋葬更加徹底，雖然你應該就是想避免這個才要求死亡。」帝查拉輕笑：「不用擔心我，我可是國王。」

　　要不是情況太過詭異，詭異到他竟然會聽帝查拉說了那麼多還不知道到底發生了什麼，他簡直要為帝查拉荒唐的發言笑出聲了。

　　「無關乎你的意志或意願，沒有能力再做你想做的事，沒有辦法再產生或維持在這世上的連結；無論外面的世界如何都已再無你的一席之地。艾瑞克，這就是死亡。我承諾給予你的死亡。」  
　　  
　　可這荒唐的發言，竟是他最深的惡夢。

 

　　「滾！你滾！Fuck！幹你媽的、滾開！！我叫你滾！！」反應過來的艾瑞克開始奮力掙扎，太多太重的情緒堵在心口，隨著得知自己處境的憤怒與恐懼一同爆發。  
　　帝查拉只用單手就制住了他揮打的拳頭，五指強硬的擠進艾瑞克雙手的指間，輕易地將那雙比自己小的手扣在其主人的頭頂。失去理智的踢動掀不下壓坐在大腿上的黑豹，不管是曾經的killmonger還是強奪來的黑豹之力均已被剝奪，艾瑞克頭一次意識到，他在帝查拉面前是如此無力－－而這甚至與第二性別無關。

　　恍惚之間，他竟覺得自己還是那個奧克蘭公寓裡，獨自面對父親屍體的男孩。  
　　無助，脆弱，只能任人掌控。

　　直到帝查拉溫熱的指腹抹過他的眼角，他才意識到自己正在流淚。

　　  
　　「你滾！滾開－－！」被壓得太久的悲傷得到一絲縫隙就收不住，在脫離孩童的身分那麼久之後，艾瑞克再一次放聲哭泣：「為什麼是我……憑什麼是我？我都已經去死了！我都說讓我去死了啊！難道死亡對你們來說不夠嗎？」  
　　「對瓦甘達而言夠了，但對我來說不夠。」帝查拉看著淚流滿面的艾瑞克，輕柔的抹去他頰上的淚水，「我要你，艾瑞克。我不要一個屍體，也不要一個親王或特種兵。我只要你。」  
　　「所以就把我搞成一個弱不禁風的囚犯嗎！」艾瑞克悲傷又憤恨的朝眼前的alpha宣洩著情緒，沒有意識到自己這樣摻雜哭腔的質問有多像一個被家暴而無力反抗的omega－－哪怕他的言語有多尖銳：「一個只能任你擺佈的娃娃讓你滿意嗎？你的家人和臣民知道他們的國王是這樣一個變態嗎？」  
　　「對我的臣民而言，他們的alpha國王不管對那個曾引起內亂的omega外來者做什麼，他們都不會有太多意見的。」帝查拉低下頭，凝視著艾瑞克被淚水浸泡的透亮的瞳眸，濕熱的氣息夾帶著一股辛香料特有的辛辣噴灑在他臉上。

　　艾瑞克這才驚覺，他那該殺千刀的堂兄，不知何時竟然靠他那麼近。  
　　近到他的斥喝和拒絕幾乎在那屬於alpha的強勢味道下被擠的粉碎。

　　「你這、野蠻的變態！滾開！」艾瑞克想不起來他上次這麼害怕alpha是什麼時候。alpha和omega在社會上是相對稀少的，不管是第一次還是後來的二三四五次，侵犯他的都是beta。  
　　上了戰場後，那些alpha就算想征服這朵囂張帶刺的黑玫瑰，都再也沒有機會。  
　　  
　　但這些alpha中不包括帝查拉。

 

　　「我是你的話，就會對你的alpha和國王尊重點。」帝查拉嘆了口氣：「原本不想逼你太緊的。」

　　這渾蛋真的是個把得了便宜還賣乖演繹得入木三分的，稱職的國王。  
　　如果艾瑞克的腦袋還有點餘裕，他肯定會把關於帝查拉是個天真濫好人的評價換成這句話的。　

　　　

 

　　雙手的束縛被換成了特殊的手銬，身上唯一穿著的袍子被扔在一旁的地上。但艾瑞克沒能分出多餘的心力去管這件事－－帝查拉才是最大的敵人。  
　　「你……他媽的、把手拿開！」  
　　骨節分明的大手不顧身下人的抗拒扭動貼上了光裸的褐色肌膚，有彈性而光滑的肌肉手感相當好。「尊重，艾瑞克。」帝查拉不滿的伸手，指甲用力掐擰胸前深色的乳珠。  
　　「唔！」艾瑞克死死咬牙，硬生生將一聲呻吟憋成悶哼。  
　　帝查拉訝異地挑眉，嘴角勾起一抹笑：「你比我想像的還要敏感－－我以為你不怕痛的。」  
　　艾瑞克沒有以髒話謾罵或嘲諷回應這句讚美，他不想發出任何像是證明這句話的聲音。  
　　可是他無法遏止顫抖。帝查拉身上辛辣中帶點柔和甜美的味道鋪天蓋地的席捲了他，這太過了。沒有omega可以抵抗這個。

　　一股深沉厚重夾帶酸甜的味道緩緩瀰漫開來，撲進了帝查拉的辛香裡，艾瑞克從不認為這兩股味道有任何交融的可能，但他現在卻幾乎要沉溺於此。  
　　「你發情了。」低沉的聲音在耳邊輕喃，無辜的宛如惡魔的低語。「這味道，是葡萄酒吧？」  
　　「閉嘴、哈啊！」艾瑞克察覺大難臨頭－－一旦真的被標記，他將再無選擇的可能。但他的本能無法拒絕帝查拉的味道，他無法阻止自己的理智在帝查拉的氣息中被焚燒殆盡。  
　　「你、放開我。」他艱難的擠出話語，聲音被欲望染的低沉嘶啞：「你不能、不能標記我，國王不該和囚犯綁定－－啊！！」  
　　好不容易說出口的話語被強硬侵入肉穴中的兩根手指毫不留情的打斷。  
　　  
　　「既然你都說我是國王，那你就該知道這裡是我說了算。」帝查拉的指頭在緊緻濕軟的肉穴中長驅直入，omega適合承受歡愛的肉穴內部無力阻擋異物的侵犯。  
　　察覺肉壁意欲排除異物的緊縮，帝查拉曲起手指，在敏感脆弱的肉壁上摳挖。  
　　「啊啊啊！！」艾瑞克弓起腰，發出一聲啜泣般的悲鳴。  
　　「聽舒莉說你尚未被標記時我很高興，不過這真令人驚訝。」帝查拉感受著包裹自己手指的嫩肉因為責罰變的更加柔軟而濕潤，伏下身子，讓自己的額抵上了艾瑞克的額：「真的沒有人碰過你嗎？」  
　　「你以為誰都、像你一樣變態又、不會被我殺掉的嗎？」強忍著身體內異物帶來的痛感與詭異的快感，艾瑞克瞪著帝查拉。  
　　幸好男性omega沒有女性omega特有的處女膜，被強迫的過往太過弱小而不堪。  
　　他在堂兄眼中已經夠不堪了，實在不用再多個疑似被操爛婊子的印象。

　　帝查拉看著他蓄著眼淚與倔強的眸，心中酸軟一片。  
　　  
　　「我永遠都不會那樣想，艾瑞克。」他輕柔的吻去堂弟眼角殘存的淚，彷彿那樣能把所有過往的傷痛也帶走，「我永遠都不會那樣看你。」  
　　「我只是想聽你對我說。」

 

　　帝查拉的臉在艾瑞克眼中被淚水糊的一片朦朧，就像他年少因各種原因痛苦時，內心隱約渴望著的瓦甘達。  
　　「你本來、可以讓我沒機會說這些。」靜止於體內的異物提醒著他別再以任何形式惹到壓著自己的alpha，但內心裡的傷痛在叫囂，「甚至你本來可以不用手段就聽到這些！」  
　　被傷害太久的孩子一朝被碰觸傷口，就連一個擁抱的信任都不敢交付。

　　為何現在才出現？帝查拉彷彿聽到了堂弟心底的哭喊。  
　　  
　　「所以我現在想聽你說。」他抽出埋在肉穴中的手指，起身脫下了自己的長袍，「就算要用上手段，我也必須知道我的堂弟、我的omega曾經經歷過什麼。」  
　　不管艾瑞克再怎麼扭動踢打掙扎咒罵，雙腿仍是被掰的大開，底下墊了枕頭的腰肢被大手握住，有什麼熾熱粗大的東西堵在他被發情的汁水打得泛著水光的肉穴淺淺逗弄，被發紅濡濕的肉環不由自主的吮吸。  
　　「真的不說？」國王好心的施捨了最後的仁慈：「現在講了我就住手。」  
　　艾瑞克遲疑了一下，不想袒露骯髒過往的心占了上風：「你他媽的、滾開！」  
　　帝查拉嘆了口氣：「等等就算你說了，我也不會停的。」

 

　　彷彿就等著這個獵物自己給出的縫隙，不等艾瑞克表現出任何回心轉意的悔意，alpha粗長的陰莖就突破了瑟縮著收緊的環狀肌肉。

　　「啊啊！」就算早已汁水氾濫，艾瑞克的小洞從沒吃過這麼大的東西。情動已久的肉壁對肉棒帶來的快感十分渴望，熱情而羞澀地攪緊了肉棒，不知是歡迎還是排斥。  
　　不等艾瑞克稍微適應，帝查拉開始了對自己omega的侵犯。

　　「啊、哈啊……你他媽、出去！嗯嗚……」艾瑞克的聲音從裡到外都浸染了濃重的哭音，苦甜醇厚的酒香與辛辣厚重的香料氣味瀰漫了整個空間。  
　　「沒有合理的理由，就要黑豹放過自己的獵物？」帝查拉的額上佈滿了細細的汗珠，眼中倒映著因為身下人的媚態，好整以暇地探索著他的敏感點。  
　　大部分的心力都被體內性器巨大的存在感佔據，艾瑞克根本沒有什麼餘裕去想什麼合理的理由，發情的omega身體疲軟得像灘春水。  
　　「你、唔嗯！別頂那、啊嗯！」劇烈如電光的快感倏地在體內某一點上爆發，艾瑞克帶著哭腔的呻吟被牙關壓成了甜蜜的悶哼。  
　　帝查拉挑眉，「你說，這裡？」他掐著堂弟的腰，粗大的陰莖頭部在剛剛發現的敏感處緩而重的研磨，逼出了更多的嗚咽咒罵。  
　　「嗚啊－－！啊啊！不、不要了！」緩慢而重的輾磨讓快感迅速不斷的綿延，酥麻如電流般在身體中流竄，艾瑞克從沒受過這種待遇。

　　快感匯聚在敏感的性器上，像浪花層層拍打著艾瑞克的感官，一層高過一層。  
　　「嗚嗯－－！」在一聲壓抑不住的啜泣中，艾瑞克被操出了第一次高潮。

 

　　乳白的精液四散著灑在肌理分明的褐色皮膚上，淫靡而美麗。看著堂弟眼角發紅疲憊癱軟的樣子，帝查拉不禁挑眉。  
　　「你喜歡這樣？」他挺了挺胯，小小撞擊了下那處嫩肉，滿意的聽到一聲拔高的泣音。  
　　「你喜歡這樣。」他篤定的說。

　　高潮後的身體變得過分敏感，任何一點快感都讓艾瑞克痛苦的想逃開。  
　　可是帝查拉不會放過這個能讓堂弟示弱的機會。

　　因高潮餘韻而一陣陣緊縮的肉壁被陰莖強硬的抽插摩擦，過載的快感在最敏感的那塊軟肉上一次次爆開，腸壁被磨的火辣疼痛，卻襯得快感愈發強烈。

　　艾瑞克難受得扭動掙扎，但雙手被縛、腰肢被掐住，雙腿只能無力大開的他，最後只能在力道愈發凶狠的撞擊下張口哀叫：「啊啊、不！不要嗚－－帝查拉、停下！」  
　　帝查拉用力一頂，逼出一聲悶悶的泣吟：「決定告訴我有沒有人碰過你了嗎？」  
　　「哈啊、誰要……嗚！」不只前列腺被狠狠撞擊，前方被快感刺激的再度勃起的陰莖也被骨節分明的大手握住，細細的、一點一點用力的撫磨著。  
　　「嗯……唔……」艾瑞克咬著唇，哼出幾聲難受的鼻音，淚珠掛在睫毛上，顫巍巍的幾乎掉落。他從沒經歷過這種性愛－－自己的感受被在乎、被掌握、被留意的，真正有著情感和愉悅的性愛。

　　他不在意疼痛是因為他習慣了疼痛，但他從未感受過這種失控的舒爽。  
　　他受不了這個。

 

　　很快的，在悶聲的哭吟中，他再一次射出精液，略為稀薄的精水沾濕了帝查拉的手。  
　　間隔太短的高潮讓艾瑞克癱倒在床上，連掙動的力氣都沒了。

　　沒等他喘勻氣息，帝查拉將滿手的精液塗抹在他的陰莖上，隨著抽插的節奏繼續套弄著濕漉漉的陰莖。

　　「啊啊－－不、嗯啊！帝查、停、嗚！求、」艾瑞克的理智被過多過重又毫無停歇的快感磨損殆盡，體內的敏感被撞擊，被迫連續高潮了二次的陰莖在帝查拉堪稱惡劣的玩弄下第三次顫巍巍的勃起了。  
　　他已經連求饒都無法說的完整，帝查拉卻連一次都還沒射。

　　  
　　「想說了嗎？」堂兄的臉近在咫尺，卻像蓋了層海水那般模糊不清，聲音也似乎從遙遠如水面的地方傳來。  
　　想說什麼？他想聽什麼？寄養家庭的中年男人？那家育幼院牆角的那三個少年？轉學不久後的老師？還是軍校裡的學長們？  
　　他不想說。他怎麼可能想說。

 

　　像個器具一樣被使用，卻明白自己生而為人。  
　　那是最深的夢魘。

 

　　身體被托起，落入了溫暖寬厚的懷抱。  
　　手上的束縛不知何時已經打開，他下意識的環上了帝查拉的背，已經沒了反抗的力氣。  
　　「沒關係的，艾瑞克，」他的堂兄在他耳邊低聲安撫道，像是已經這麼做了一輩子：「已經沒關係了。」  
　　「你在這裡，艾瑞克，我也在這裡。那些已經過去了。」國王的聲音輕柔低沉，幾乎被醇酒與香料味道蓋過的呢喃卻鏗鏘有力。

　　艾瑞克緩緩地，一點一點的收緊了手臂，緊緊的抱住這個男人，像是想抓住這些話語中的真實。  
　　艾瑞克將自己埋進了帝查拉的肩膀，爆出了淒厲的哀號。

　　就像當年那個失去了父親的奧克蘭男孩在見到堂兄後應該做的那樣。

 

　　帝查拉抱著他，手在他的背上輕輕摩娑拍撫，直到脖頸處的哭泣逐漸轉為小聲的哽咽。  
　　隨著哽咽也慢慢平息，拍著的手也緩緩下移。

　　等艾瑞克反應過來，臀部已經再度被大掌托住。

　　「不、你不會－－啊啊！」帶著驚惶的咒罵尚未出口，被托起又放下的身體重重撞在粗大的陰莖上。

　　「嗚啊、夠、不要了……我不要了、帝查拉－－」哭泣哀求再度於房間中迴盪，空氣中的酒香變的更加香甜，帶著辛香料的味道也變得更加辛辣而甘美。  
　　「忍著點，艾瑞克。」帝查拉溫柔的吻去堂弟臉上的淚珠，身下的撞擊卻愈發強硬。  
　　粗長的陰莖撞開了身體深處敏感的軟肉，艾瑞克瞪大了眼。

　　「不、那裏、別！」他試圖撐起身，想讓自己脫離帝查拉的懷抱，發軟的雙腿卻力不從心。  
　　帝查拉掐著他的胯輕輕一拽，他便重重的跌回帝查拉的懷裡。

　　「嗚嗯－－」這一下讓alpha的性器狠狠的操進了omega最敏感、最私密的地方，細嫩的肉壁像是歡迎一樣的包裹住陰莖，細細密密的攪緊挽留。

　　被侵犯到最脆弱的地方讓艾瑞克又一次受不住的開始啜泣。  
　　「哈啊——痛、帝查、嗯嗚！別……已經、夠了哈啊……」他緊緊抱著帝查拉，有生以來第一次哭著求堂哥放過自己。  
　　「不、要了……帝查拉……我受不了——」堂弟的示弱難得一見，但帝查拉是個國王。  
　　國王想要的總是更多。

　　「你可以的，艾瑞克。」他將吻虔誠的印在艾瑞克的脖頸上，辛香料的味道猛然濃郁。  
　　被alpha強大的氣場籠罩，艾瑞克難受的扭腰想逃開。但他掰不開帝查拉掐在他腰胯上的手，發軟打顫的雙腿也撐不起身體。  
　　他只能無力的被帝查拉反覆重重地釘回陰莖上，絕望地感受自己的生殖腔柔順的為陰莖打開，淫液不斷像水般泌出，性器的操幹與嵌合於是愈發順利。  
　　「不……我不、帝查、帝查拉！」帝查拉的意圖太過明顯，但艾瑞克逃無可逃。他只能在驚恐中吐著灼熱淫靡的氣息，失措無助而卑微的哀求他的堂兄開恩：「別、我不能－－求、求你！帝查拉！」  
　　帝查拉無視了這個乞求－－只要繼續做下去，他可以得到更多：「不用擔心，艾瑞克。我會負責的。」他靠在艾瑞克的頸窩上，啜吸著堂弟身上屬於某種高級葡萄酒的氣味。聞上去苦澀辛辣，嘗起來誘人甜美，一如在他懷裡哭泣呻吟的堂弟。  
　　不管是身為alpha還是黑豹，國王還是帝查拉，他怎麼可能放過這個男人。  
　　艾瑞克是他的，只能是他的。沒有任何東西可以從他身邊奪走他的堂弟。  
　　分離的歲月不行，破碎的心不行，仇恨不行，死亡也不行。

　　艾瑞克喉間滾出一聲響亮的哀泣，埋在脆弱腔室裡的硬物變的更加粗大，屬於alpha性器的突起死死卡進了柔嫩敏感的肉壁裡，為即將到來的射精做準備。  
　　他不會想要這個，他不該想要這個！

　　帝查拉不顧艾瑞克體內軟肉的瑟縮與耳邊omega摻雜了媚意的悲鳴，陰莖以像是責罰的力道重重撞進去，讓堂弟的胯下與自己的緊緊鑲合在一起。  
　　輕柔的舔吻落在艾瑞克的後頸，侵占的動作卻愈發強硬而凶狠。  
　　「帝、嗚－－帝查拉－－求、嗯、求你－－啊啊啊！」  
　　大量熱燙的精液隨著不知是拒絕還是渴望的哀求灌入體內，敏感肉腔被燙的不住收縮，卻是讓精液的澆灌和性器的標記更加徹底。  
　　Omega飽受折磨的肉莖射不出更多的精液，隨著標記與劇烈的快感顫抖著，清淡如水的尿液隨著前傭兵的哀泣自發紅的鈴口洶湧而出，弄得兩人的下身一片狼藉。  
　　與此同時，就像野獸對自己中意的母獸那般，黑豹的牙齒狠狠陷進了omega脖頸處的腺體裡。  
　　空氣中辛香料的辛辣與葡萄酒的苦醇正慢慢交融，逸散出一片細膩的香甜。

　　那個在人生的戰場上形單影隻的Killmonger已經死去。  
　　從今以後，他再也沒有孑然一身的可能。  
　　  
　　Alpha的射精時間很長，精液量也很多。帝查拉抱著剛成為自己omega的堂弟，安撫的親吻他汗濕的脖頸與肩膀。  
　　艾瑞克的哀鳴漸漸轉為嗚咽，肉穴乖巧的含著alpha的陰莖，順從的承受著精液的洗禮。  
　　直到射精標記已經結束，兩人仍維持著這個擁抱。沒有人願意先鬆開手。

　　「……你明知道我寧可死。」半晌，悶悶的聲音響起。  
　　「你也知道我不想要你死。」帝查拉說。  
　　「這是我的人生。」  
　　「但你放棄它了，在那個夕陽下。」  
　　「我是叫你把它葬在大海，不是把它丟在地上任你處置。」  
　　「我說過我確實埋葬了你。」

　　艾瑞克抬起頭，滿臉的淚痕讓他的瞪視毫無威力：「那你更不該標記我！瓦甘達的國王不可能標記一個被埋葬了的人！」  
　　「但帝查拉只會標記艾瑞克。」帝查拉坦然迎上堂弟的眼，眼神堅定：「而瓦甘達的國王也會確實守護所有的皇室成員。」  
　　「你說恩賈達卡死了，和killmonger一樣。」艾瑞克近乎倔強：「『艾瑞克．史蒂文斯』可不是你的堂弟。」  
　　「但他是我的omega。」帝查拉勾起嘴角，滿意的欣賞著艾瑞克被噎的無話可說的樣子－－這甚至比他哭泣的樣子還難得。  
　　「……瓦甘達把男寵算成皇室成員？」他原本想嘲諷地把這句話說出口，但喉嚨發出的聲音卻近乎哽咽。  
　　最好別期待那個最完美的答案，是艾瑞克用多次痛苦的經驗換來的人生準則。但現在，他的心蠢蠢欲動，對愛的渴求和冀望把凶狠暴戾的面具撞得幾乎支離破碎。  
　　「瓦甘達的皇室沒有男寵。」帝查拉捧著他的臉，溫柔而幾乎虔誠的，將吻印上了他的額頭，像是他遇到那個在奧克蘭出生的堂弟應該做的那樣：「而艾瑞克．史蒂文斯，只會是帝查拉的王妃。」

　　也許帝查拉說的沒錯，他確實埋葬了他。  
　　望著帝查拉美麗溫潤得似乎沒有詞語能夠完美形容的雙眸，在被拖進下一輪性愛之前，艾瑞克如此想道。  
　　埋葬在這個厚重的，柔軟的，沉溺的，毫無空隙的，擁抱似的，名為帝查拉的囚籠。

　　就像大海一樣。

 

　　ｅｎｄ．


End file.
